Fury of the Uzumaki
by Shotorin
Summary: Flowing like white water rapids, his fury knows no equal. during his training with Jiraiya Naruto meats a woman who should be dead, a woman who tells him the truth of his heritage, a heritage that should have garnered him respect instead scorn. Err repost
1. Chapter 1

_**Fury of the Uzumaki**_

_Chapter: 1  
>Flowing like white water rapids, His fury knows no equal<em>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would already be blind  
><strong>AN: Since some spelling errors bothered frae so much I decided to replace the first chapter with this corrected version**

Tsunade stared at her teammate in complete disbelief wanting him to start laughing and tell her that he was joking, she wanted him to be lying to her , hell she would rather him be trying to grope her as opposed to what he was doing….saying nothing.

"Please tell me that you're joking Jiraiya," Tsunade said d softly never once losing her calm façade. If Jiraiya were honest with himself he had expected to be halfway to the stratosphere right now, but of course today would be the one time that he wanted her to him and she hadn't.

"I wish I was Tsunade," his tone was grave, "We were passing through wave and as we were going across the bridge they named after him three ninja appeared…

*****Flashback*****

Jiraiya tensed as three figures landed on the bridge before them. Clad in white cloaks there was nothing that denoted who they were or where they were from save for the swirl pins they had on their cloaks. Naruto however didn't so much as flinch or break stride as he continued walking as though there was nothing there. Jiraiya reached out to grab his shoulder and stop him but the blond he had traveled with for the better part of the last three years swatted his hand away and turned his head to shoot him a deadly glare.

"Jiraiya-sensei," he had taken to calling him that as opposed to Ero-sennin as he had the first two years they traveled together. "I'm afraid that our time together has come to an end." His voice was cold and sent chills down his spine. It was a tone that he had only heard from the blond once and that was in regards to using the chakra of the demon sealed inside him the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He took off the necklace that Tsunade had given the boy when he had convinced her to take the mantle of Hokage. "Knowing of my father, and that my mother was lied to about my survival by the council that wants me dead for saving their lives with every breath I ever took in that village…" the venom and malice in his tone made the toad sage falter and in that instant Naruto gave him a small sad smile. "Save for a few there is nothing left for me there. Tell those I do care about that I apologize for doing this." He handed Jiraiya a scroll. "That is my resignation; I expect it to be handed directly to Tsunade by you." The second Jiraiya took the scroll the boy he had trained for the last three years and the three cloaked figures were gone.

*****Flashback end*****

Tsunade took the scroll Jiraiya held and opened it feeling her world shattering. She read over what he wrote and of course as Jiraiya had told her it was his resignation as a shinobi of Konoha, along with a seal that she had no doubt held his headband. She also saw that he wrote a personal note to her.

Tsunade-sama:

I will never be able to say I'm sorry, however the council, and Konoha in general have wronged not only myself but my mother and all of the newly risen Uzugakure. My mother thought me dead until she heard of all I had accomplished before leaving Konoha with Jiraiya-sensei. From all she has told me I hold no doubt that both my father, Yondaime-sama, and Oji-san would grant me this same as I'm asking you now. I will return one day but only to reveal exactly what They have allowed to be crushed into the dirt for the last time.

I'm sorry Baa-Chan

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Tsunade felt tears well up in her eyes, she could hardly believe that he was gone, that he had went voluntarily but at the same time she could, she of all people knew how the village had treated him when he had been growing up. Even after he became a shinobi he had been the ass end of jokes among the villagers and even some of the shinobi.

She had heard how he had battled the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi during the sand/sound invasion that had left her sensei and predecessor dead. Of course the only ones who had even known that he had defeated the crazed Jinchuriki were his friends who knew if there was anyone they knew who could pull off the impossible it was Naruto, Jiraiya who had seen Gamabunta in the distance and his teammate Uchiha Sasuke who had betrayed the village three years prior for the promise of power from her other former teammate and S ranked shinobi criminal Orochimaru.

Though she had at least hoped that if he did leave that he would at least say goodbye face to face not this way but then given the way that most of the villagers still treated him he could understand if he was so angry that he wouldn't dare. Laws be damned he would probably go for the councils throats without hesitation. Hell he wasn't known at the #1 surprising ninja for nothing there was no telling what he would do.

"Jiraiya," her former teammate watched as Tsunade signed an approval for his resignation and rolled the scroll before sealing it. "Can you have a toad deliver that to Naruto, along with my apologies?" Jiraiya nodded then left the room to give Tsunade some time to herself.

Outside the door he stopped Shizune as she was about to enter with a small stack of paperwork. "Now is not the time Shizune," Jiraiya said.

"I take it since you're hear that Naruto is in there with her?" Tsunade's first apprentice asked the toad sage who only shook his head and started walking away.

"No and for what this village has done to him I don't blame him one bit."

**Uzugakure.**

Set on the largest of islands in a chain of a short ways north of wave Uzugakure was protected from invasion by the torrential whirlpools that surrounded the island. Only the bravest of the shipping merchants would even dare to cross those waters and for a time that had kept Uzugakure from being little more than a smaller village. Of course their vast knowledge of seals soon brought that to an end.

Since it was impractical for most to get to the island by sea the seal masters in Uzugakure had come up with a seal that would enable teleportation. Similar to the seals that made the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin jutsu possible it manipulated time and space to instantly transfer a body from one seal to another.

Naruto now wore a white cloak and though his mother, Kushina, and his half siblings, Mikoto, a sister two years younger than himself, and Lian, a brother three almost four years Naruto's junior had lowered their hoods Naruto had kept his up. Used to being hated for being a Jinchuriki it wouldn't take someone well versed in the sealing arts to notice the whisker marks on his cheeks that were a dead giveaway to who he was. He didn't want the glares to start when he was trying to start anew. Kushina had said that he wouldn't be hated that here Jinchuriki were honored for their sacrifice since they suffered their entire lives for the benefit of others.

Naruto wanted to believe that but even he didn't trust blindly like most thought he did. He sighed as they passed through the civilian sector and were halted at the gate to the shinobi quarter. Only shinobi were allowed beyond the gates and those who had approval from the village council or those who had business with the village leader. Then there was Naruto himself who was considered a special case in Uzugakure's eyes.

"Kushina-Taicho," one of the guards began as he raised a hand for the group to stop. "He will have to lower his hood." He pointed at Naruto who sighed before complying, his eyes sharp, alert, and cold. Those blue pools seemed like ice to the guards who regarded him with shock.

"As you can see, just from his looks alone, he is my son." Kushina said bringing the two guards out of their stupor. "Now may we pass?" the two guards stepped aside giving Naruto a small bow of respect.

"Our apologizes Uzumaki-sama," the guard spoke softly as Naruto passed him startling the blond who glanced over at him.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said in a neutral tone before following after Kushina and his siblings.

A tower stood in the center of the Shinobi quarter and it was there that they headed. Inside everyone that they passed stepped aside for them giving the four of them bows of respect and short welcoming greetings. Naruto was confused by this action, and voiced his confusion to Mikoto.

"We are part of the founding family of the original Uzugakure village. So here we are offered respect though we don't ask for it. They will respect you more so when they realize who you are, Naruto-Nii," Mikoto replied with a small smile that caused her elder brother to smile in return to her. She was so shocked that she stared and tripped over seeing a true smile from the blond for the first time.

Naruto caught her arm with a speed that was surprising; nodding her head to him in thanks they turned their attention back in front of them before they entered the leader's office.

"Welcome back Rasen," the leader began before he realized that there was one more person than expected with them and looked to Kushina for an explanation. "I see you've found your son,"

Kushina nodded then glanced back at Naruto who had a guarded expression on his face. "He was training with the Toad sage, Jiraiya. From the looks of things Minato's seal is working perfectly as well."

"That doesn't explain why Naruto-san is here Kushina," the leader said, his eyes were a vibrant green to rival the Yamanaka's, his hair though was dark red same as Kushina's and his siblings. He gave off an air of authority that Naruto compared as equal to that of the Sandaime, Sarutobi. "He is a registered ninja of the greatest of the Five and him being here as a missing nin is more than enough for Konoha to attack to reclaim him.

"That won't happen," Naruto spoke up drawing a harsh stare from the leader, Naruto however didn't flinch nor did he cower under the impressive killing intent of the man before him. "I sent a resignation to Tsunade-sama herself to be delivered by Jiraiya to her personally. I have no doubt that she will sign…" a puff of smoke interrupted him and a toad Naruto's height wearing a tanto on his back like his father appeared.

"Hey kid got a message for you from Tsunade." The toad said looking at him. "Also she sends her apologies for everything."

"Thank you Gamakichi." Naruto said taking the offered scroll and unrolling it revealing Tsunade's signature and the stamp of the Hokage.

"And Naruto," Gamakichi said, "In the future the Toads will always side with you. That comes straight from my father. You are great just like your predecessor and master, and you will only grow greater." With that the toad disappeared the same way he appeared.

Naruto stepped forward handing the scroll to the leader of Uzugakure before stepping back. "As you can now see I am no longer a shinobi of Konoha." And regardless of what the council will want they can do nothing to bring me back to Konoha."

The leader stood and walked around his desk to stand before Naruto, and offered his hand. "I am Takahito Uzumaki," he said as Naruto took his offered hand. "Leader of Uzugakure and commander of the Shinobi forces of our village. Though I really think that your mother should have that seat."

"Ha, I don't have the patience for the amount of paperwork." Kushina said. "Now about Naruto's rank, in Konoha because of circumstances he has yet to advance beyond genin, but I know for a fact that he is well beyond that."

"Well then I guess it's time for Uzu to join the shinobi world at large." Takahito said softly, "Your children are all genin and the chuunin exams are in two months. Do you think you can get these three to work as a team in such a short time?"

Kushina gave a knowing smirk as did Naruto, then Mikoto, and finally Lian. "Well I say we test them against that team you promoted a few months ago." Kushina said. "Didn't you say they were getting a bit pig headed?"

"You've already been training him in our ways?" Takahito asked to which Kushina nodded. "Has he picked a weapon?"

Kushina glanced to Naruto who stepped back and bit the thumb of his right hand while opening his cloak with his left in a fluid motion he swiped his thumb across the seal there and with a small plume of smoke was holding a jet black naginata in a ready stance. "I started training with one the first year of my training with Jiraiya," Naruto said as he handed the elegant weapon over to Takahito to inspect.

The entire weapon was black and gold, nine bands encircled the shaft randomly the gold hilt was in the shape of an opened mouth of a fox, the blade was as black as the rest of the weapon. "That one I had made last year out of special materials that would be able to channel Kyuubi's chakra." At Naruto's words the room all started and looked at him.

"Are you saying that Kyuubi's chakra can be infused in this blade?" Takahito asked looking at the blond in pure shock. "Without shattering?" Naruto nodded and as Takahito handed him back the weapon Naruto dropped his gaze to the weapon admiring it fondly.

"perhaps I'll demonstrate one day but for now…" Naruto trailed off before he resealed the weapon.

"Is your mistrust so great that you would deny an order?" Takahito said softly, he might have well shouted as Naruto snarled angrily before the room was flooded with his killing intent, his younger siblings were instantly kneeling on the floor gasping for breath while Kushina wavered on her feet. Takahito however was floored; face red from the effort it took just to breathe.

"Don't think that just because I am grateful to you and that I want to know what my family is like that I will trust anyone so easily." Naruto hissed. "Trust like respect is given to no one who has not earned it. And let me tell you something old man you have not earned it, neither has anyone else in this room. Out of my generation there are only four people who have my undying respect. Out of the entirety of Konoha there are only seven people I trust, one of them being the Sandaime. I would trust the Jinchuriki of Suna before I trusted anyone here at my back and I know that Gaara wouldn't hesitate to stand with me."

The killing intent dissipated and the other occupants in the room slowly caught their breath. They couldn't believe the amount of pressure he had exerted upon them. and it was all him there wasn't a hint of the Kyuubi's power there wasn't a sliver of that malicious chakra. Kushina was aghast at his power the potency of it. The raw and unbridled fury in it made her want to weep for what her son had gone through in Konoha. She wished he would trust her enough to make up for it, to one day call her something more familiar that her name. That he would bond with his half siblings like he had apparently bonded with the Kazekage.

Seconds after his killing intent receded there was movement behind Naruto and it took every single bit of control he had not to whirl around as Takahito's guards held him at sword point, one at his throat the other pressed against his back. Hell Naruto didn't even allow himself to stiffen. Despite what he allowed to show he had much more control than anyone realized that he had.

"It's alright, leave us." Takahito order his men who hesitated just a second before stepping back to their previous positions. "My apologies Naruto, I forget myself." Naruto gave him a look that said what would happen if Takahito 'forgot himself' again.

Naruto took a calming breath, "I apologize for my actions," Naruto said softly, "Though I have come a long way from how I was as a kid I still have trouble controlling my temper."

"It's quite alright," Takahito replied with a wave of his hand. "Now I think we've had enough of a discussion for the time being, we will save your evaluation for a couple of days from now. As your new teammates have recently returned from a mission and I can only hazard a guess as to the last time you slept in a decent bed." Naruto nodded then turned to Kushina, and at Takahito's nod the Uzumaki family quit the room.

Takahito stared after them, "So much fury in those four," he whispered to himself. "I hope that it doesn't overcome them."

**Konoha: one week later**

The council was a cacophony of voices each trying to make their opinion heard over the other. The top of their discussion…Naruto. See just minutes before Tsunade had revealed that received and accepted Naruto's resignation as a Konoha shinobi. Finally fed up with the shouting Tsunade rose and slammed her fist down on the table.

"SILENT ALL OF YOU!" the kage bellowed in a tone that was none too subtly laced with her desire to kill the lot of them…well the civilians anyway.

"Tsunade-sama," the first to speak was a civilian that represented the merchants of the village. "Why is it that you allow that De…" he didn't get any further as Tsunade had snapped her fingers and four anbu stepped from the shadows one putting a blade to the merchant's neck.

"It would do you all well to remember that though the Sandaime is dead, my sensei's law is still in place." Jiraiya said from his spot by the wall. He had had enough of the people in this room, in all honesty he wanted to gut the lot them…again at least the civilians, the shinobi held no animosity against him but they were carefully neutral towards him. They understood what he was but could only do so much to help him when they were only half of the villages' population.

"Now it is my understanding that Naruto intends to join the newly restored Uzugakure, they have already sent a request for an alliance, and their representatives will be here for the chuunin exams next month. They will also be the team escorting Uzugakure's band Rasen here for a concert."

Koharu chose now to speak up, "Tsunade-sama do we know who this team from Uzu will be comprised of?" Tsunade nodded but didn't elaborate.

"Though you all should know that Kushina Uzumaki, will be their sensei." Many eyes on the shinobi side went wide at the name. they all knew that she was Naruto's mother as there was no other woman who had been close to the Yondaime.

Shibi the head of the Aburame clan spoke up now. "I take it that Naruto will also be on this team?"

"To be honest I don't know," Tsunade said looking to Jiraiya who also shook his head.

"I have no spies in Uzu nor do I feel the need to set any there, if they are to be our allies it would be best for us to set a liaison between our villages like we have with Suna as opposed to spying on them." Jiraiya said before looking back to Tsunade. "Also Tsu-hime I think it's time for the civilian council to leave. The only reason you bothered having them here for this meeting was to inform them that the one ninja they fear is gone through the efforts of most of the people present in this room."

Tsunade to the dismay of the civilians nodded but before any of them could complain an anbu burst into the room.

"My apologies for intruding but this is urgent." He said as he knelt at Tsunade's side. "Akatsuki has attacked Suna and has taken the Kazekage."

Tsunade instantly took charge. "Get team Gai and Kakashi and Sakura in my office immediately." She barked at the anbu who disappeared without another word. "Jiraiya I would think it best to send a toad to Naruto, let him know he and Gaara are close," Jiraiya did as he was asked without hesitation.

"I only hope he doesn't do anything stupid when he finds out." Jiraiya said solemnly.

**Uzu**

Naruto was practicing with his naginata when Gamakichi appeared a few feet away from him. "What's up Kichi?" Naruto asked instantly tense. The only reason the toad would be here without Naruto summoning him would be because Jiraiya had sent him if that was the case he was pretty certain that it would be something grave.

"Jiraiya sent me to tell you that Suna was attacked by two members of Akatsuki," the toad said watching as Naruto paled and resealed his weapon. "Gaara of the Desert was taken and Konoha has sent teams to aid Suna." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Gamakichi returned to his home.

Takahito jumped as Naruto appeared in from of him his eyes blazing. "Gaara has been captured by Akatsuki." Naruto said Takahito's eyes widened before he signaled for a guard to come forward. He whispered in the man's ear before the man disappeared.

"I see well I guess you want to go do what you can to help him?" Naruto nodded. "Very well, but your team will be coming with you." Naruto growled.

"I can travel faster alone," Naruto argued. "and we don't have much time to waste,"

"We will follow after you Naruto," Kushina said as she stepped into the room Mikoto and Lian were both right on her heels. "Do what you feel you have to." Kushina didn't want to let him go alone but he was her son and just as stubborn as she was at times. He was also Minato's son and if it was in his power he would do everything he could and then some in order to help his friends, just as his father would. "We will be right behind you."

Naruto nodded in thanks and took off, out the window directly behind Takahito. Naruto headed directly towards the gates to the shinobi quarter where there was a seal array that would transport him to the mainland. At the gate the guards there didn't even bother to try and stop him, they had learned quick in the last week that once Naruto Uzumaki set his eyes on something it was going to happen in his favor.

Once on the mainland Naruto bit his thumb and channeled his chakra as he went through the seal sequence that Jiraiya had taught him so long ago. Ironically the same jutsu that had helped him defeat Gaara three years ago was now going to be used in an effort to save him.

"**Kuchiyose**!" Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and smoke billowed all around him for a few seconds before dispersing to reveal the toad boss himself, Gamabunta.

"Bunta I need to get to the borders of Kaze no Kuni," Naruto said, Bunta looked up at the boy on his head as much as he could, he knew the boy was no longer a Konoha ninja but he also acknowledged that as long as Naruto remained true to himself that he would continue to allow the boy to summon him and his kin. "Gaara has been kidnapped by enemies of all nations."

Bunta said nothing but did as his summoner asked of him and with a might leap began to leap his way towards Kaze no Kuni.

**Suna**

Kakashi blinked at the old woman who had recently held a kunai to his throat. "Do you really think that it is wise to accompany us?" sure he understood why Temari was coming, Gaara was her brother, the only reason that the whole of Suna was rushing to the aid of their kage was because the village could not be left undefended, so those left behind, including Kankuro, would stay and await their return.

"Kankuro was stopped by a puppet controlled by Aka no Sasori." Was the woman's reply. "I'm the best chance anyone has of stopping him."

"Elder Chiyo are you sure that's wise?" this came from Baki one of the elite jounin of Suna, he couldn't stop her if she wanted to go but he just had to make sure.

"I must be done," Chiyo said before turning and starting away in the direction the attackers had taken of in. Kakashi and Sakura were right behind her.

"I hope Gai's team gets here soon." Kakashi muttered to himself. "Hell I wish Naruto was here…"

Sakura heard him but said nothing her thoughts drifting towards anger at the mention of her former blond haired teammate.

**Border of Hi no Kuni**

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the four Konoha ninja that had hitched a ride on Bunta without his permission. If it wasn't for Rock Lee he wouldn't have hesitated to kick them off and continue on his way.

"So you guys are who Tsunade sent." It was a statement not a question, though he kept his hood up the slight surprise in Neji's eyes showed that the normally stoic Hyuuga prodigy knew who he was.

"Kakashi and Sakura were sent to Suna as soon as we got word; we were on our way back to the village from another mission." Gai reported. Naruto's eyes narrowed on him and the way he had spoken.

"Oh goodie," Naruto said sarcastically. "I get to be Sakura's whipping boy for a little once this is all over." The bitter tone was definitely not something they were used to hearing from Naruto as he threw his hood back his cerulean eyes hard as he turned away from them.

"Naruto," Neji spoke up approaching the blond who turned and raked him with a withering look. "I see the rumors are true then…" Neji concluded upon seeing the Konoha headband replaced with one of Uzu the whirlpool design etched into the metal.

"If the rumors are that I resigned from Konoha," Naruto began regarding Neji with a calculating look. "Then yes that is the case. Of course finding out that members of the Council not only hid the knowledge of the Yondaime's final wishes for my upbringing and lied to my mother about my surviving the sealing of the Kyuubi inside me I feel that I am completely justified in my decision." Naruto paused looking at Neji. "Do you think otherwise Neji? Or any of you?" Naruto posed the question to all of Team Gai.

None of them said a word but Neji nodded slowly showing his support to the blond, "Of course the council is probably pissing themselves with trying to 'retrieve their Jinchuriki'" there couldn't have been anymore venom in those words.

Team Gai maintained their silence, of course it helped that they could think of nothing to say, Naruto had effectively silenced any possible protests that they could have come up with. Neji and Gai knew the most about how Naruto's life in the village had been and they respected the blond could hold the might of the Kyuubi and still not let loose the demons power and raze Konoha to the ground for how they had wronged him. That he simply chose to leave…well it was a huge blow to the ninja populace, but one they would take and move on from.

They traveled on in silence until they reached the edge of the desert. Naruto dropped down from Bunta after asking the toad to stop. "Thank you Bunta, I think my battle with Gaara three years ago was enough sand for you for a lifetime so we'll go on foot from here." Though he was still tense from having team Gai with him he didn't let that distract him from making the occasional joke.

Bunta laughed, "Very well," he said after a few moments. "Call on me again if you have to, as always my kin and I will fight for you." Naruto nodded and a moment later the large toad disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naruto didn't say anything and simply started running across the desert. Team Gai hesitated a second at his speed before they took off after the blond enigma. They kept pace in a diamond formation behind Naruto as every time they tried to catch up to him he would speed up. Lee of course wanted to beat him but reserved himself to sticking with his team; it would do them no good if they tired themselves out.

**Kakashi's group**

Kakashi sped up as he Sakura and Chiyo followed one of his ninja hounds Pakkun who was tracking the kazekage's scent. Kakashi knew that it would take a while for Akatsuki to withdraw the Ichibi from Gaara but also knew that they were running on borrowed time. The entirety of Akatsuki were S ranked missing Nin and even had Uchiha Itachi in their midst. Of course from reports given by the Suna shinobi Itachi wasn't involved with the assault on Suna, that had been Aka no Sasori and an explosive specialist formerly of Iwa named Deidara.

Kakashi paused on a branch and was instantly glad that he did as a torrent of kunai and shuriken tore through the space where he would have been an instant later.

"Glad to see your time away from ANBU hasn't dampened your senses, Senpai." A cold monotone voice said a second before he appeared before them.

"Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi said his name like an explicative. Behind him he sensed Chiyo and Sakura had also stopped. "Sakura you and Chiyo go on ahead. I will handle Itachi." As Sakura and Chiyo made to go around the pair a giant blue man wielding an equally large sword stopped them.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Kisame Hoshigaki said as he grinned a feral grin, his shark like features making Sakura shudder slightly.

Kisame made to attack only to have a green blur intercept him slamming him into the ground with a powerful kick. Team Gai had arrived.

"You are within my range," a voice said from behind Itachi a second before he felt a kunai pierce his back.

"And you are stupid," a cloaked shinobi appeared behind Neji his arm outstretched showing who had thrown the kunai. "Itachi regularly utilizes shadow clones; you're better off helping your sensei with Kisame."

"Well done," Itachi said from behind the cloaked figure as the one that stood in front of Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Naruto-kun." Itachi slammed a kunai into Naruto's temple only for Naruto to disappear in smoke.

Itachi sidestepped as a black blade came down right where he had been sliding cleanly through the branch that he was on. Itachi made to kick at Naruto only for the blond to block it before spinning into Itachi's guard and nailing him with an elbow. Itachi leapt back.

Naruto stood on a branch in a ready stance hands gripping the shaft of his naginata, the black blade ringing from the slight breeze. "I hate that jutsu you're using Itachi but I guess it's better than you being here in person." Naruto said relaxing his stance a split second before Kakashi's Chidori pierced through his heart only for his body to transform into someone else entirely, and that person was most definitely dead.

Down on the ground Kisame was 'killed' only to reveal the same jutsu. "damn that kinjutsu." Naruto muttered before turning and running in the direction where he could sense a massive influx of chakra. Kakashi and the others followed suit. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked only to receive a grunt from the blond. "What brings you here?"

"Not Konoha that's for damned sure," Naruto replied bitterly, by now Sakura had begun to pace with them and gave her former teammate a glare that was promptly ignored.

"I don't understand what happened to never going back on your word and protecting Konoha?" Sakura asked heatedly, all three of them knew the unspoken question that belied her words. She wanted to know what he planned to do about Sasuke now that he was an Uzu shinobi.

"Things change Haruno," Naruto's tone was cold. "Finding out that my mother was alive and that she was lied to about my death by people in influential positions in the village, people that she should have been able to trust. I'm sure in my position you would have done the same if not worse," Naruto paused looking over at Sakura his eyes indifferent. "I could always have done worse than just leave…and they know it too."

With that Naruto raised his hands in a familiar cross shape and four shadow clones appeared around him in a diamond formation. "Gai they have the area sealed I saw a tag on my way here, if I'm right the tags will have to be equidistant from a central one you all have radio's I don't it's easier for you all to communicate than it is for me to coordinate my clones. They will accompany you for relay purposes and to back you up if need be. Your team will have to separate but I know you all can handle your own." Gai nodded and without another word Gai's team paired up with a clone and as they entered the clearing they split off to search for the tags that sealed them from getting to the area where Gaara was located and from the feel of things having the Ichibi's chakra extracted from him.

"Seems like you've got things under control Naruto," Kakashi said with an appraising look. "You seemed to have learned a lot while you were training with Jiraiya-sama,"

Naruto gave him a droll stare. "I didn't just train with Jiraiya-sensei, Hatake." Naruto said neutrally. "I also studied under my mother, Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto smirked internally as he watched the silver haired masked jounin pale slightly.

"Kushina you said?" Naruto glanced over at his former sensei giving the man a withering look. "She's alive?" Naruto's expression changed to one of confusion.

"What do you mean 'she's alive?'?" Naruto asked his expression now hardening slightly.

"I was told that she died in childbirth," Kakashi said watching his former student's expression, "The night of the Kyuubi attack." Naruto's face contorted to one of rage.

"Damn those bastards, and you aren't much better." Naruto said in a hissing tone. "You knew my parents?"

"I'll explain everything to you later but now is not the time for this we are on a mission." Kakashi said harshly though on the inside he felt horrible. It would be hard for him to know who Naruto's parents were; hell the Yondaime had trained him he knew Kushina for years. What was going on in the shadows of Konoha's leadership? "Though for what it is worth the lies you were told…both of you were told, I'm sorry for."

Naruto said nothing but nodded in acknowledgement of Kakashi's statement. He knew that it was not the jounin's fault for his parentage being hidden from him, and he sure as hell didn't blame the Sandaime for the choices he made during his second reign as Hokage but he did blame the council for the knowledge that could have at least giving him some bit of comfort when he was alone, and near tears with loneliness.

"It's no fault of yours Hatake." Naruto said after a second, "Besides," and here a tremor of trepidation swept through the Konoha jounin, "I'll see vengeance and justice one day very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fury of the Uzumaki**_

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Hinata wouldn't be shy most of the time

_I've always hated starting a new chapter like this however I feel this first review does merit this kind of public response._

_The follow is a review I received from member frea, please feel free to skip ahead to the true beginning of the chapter just search for Chapter:2 and you should be taken right to the start of the story content. Frea if you're reading I can't say I' too sorry for what I have to say, oh and btw I've made my own comments to your scathing review _

No matter what happens, Naruto doesn't turn into a Sasuke overnight and  
>especially because some old cunts didn't tell him of his ancestry. "Hatake, I'll be seeking vengeance" LMAO.(even though I'm making a reference to this in my response I'm sorry I have to say if you're going to quote my words quote them right the line is <em>"I'll see vengeance and justice one day soon."<em>)

And hello? Uzumaki were lied to about Naruto? Then were (I think you mean where but I'm not sure want to get back to me on that?) did they think the  
>Kyuubi went? Assuming they weren't destroyed by the time Minato is Hokage,<br>they would know Kushina is the jinchuuriki, hell she'd tell em. So if Naruto  
>died, where did Kyuubi go, take a nap? You don't hide a jinchuuriki from an<br>ally village whose symbols you've been wearing for the last 50 years.

You're so pathetic you can't even spell Namikaze. Nam - i - kaze.

I started laughing when you pulled the evil council card. It's fucking  
>retarded AND overdone. And it's COUNCIL you ignorant fuck. English isn't even<br>my native lanh (I'm pretty sure its lang or language but then I might be mistaken I don't think I am but I might be… just maybe. Oh wait nope my coworker agrees.), but I know as much.

_ First of frae I didn't turn Naruto into a Sasuke overnight, if you read the line correctly instead of taking my words out of context you would see that the line is "I'll see vengeance and justice one day soon." To my knowledge Naruto is a prankster at hear so I don't know maybe just maybe justice and vengeance could take form that way but that's for the author to decide not for you to __**Ass? U? me**__? (like my word play there?)What form that will take is for me to decide, however there is still the matter that I have not done a full back story. While it may seem like I have holes in my tale so far it is done intentionally for the sake of because I fucking can. _

_ I will say that you do make good points in terms of my spelling however instead of trying to rip me constructive criticism goes a lot further than pissing people off. My fic will not follow the manga storyline much but will instead interweave with it at certain points while going off in its own direction at others._

_Now in the case of the Uzumaki, yes I know that in the manga/anime Kushina was the previous Jinchuuriki however I will remind you now that the only way to draw a tailed beast from the host kills the host. And for my story to flow the way I want it I can't have Kushina dead now can i? Hell I would like to meet a being that can survive after having part of itself sealed into a living being and the other being dragged into the belly of the shinigami. Don't presume that you are the expert on things, you're pointing out things that I would concede to being correct if your points were made about anything other than __**fan fucking fiction.**__ Yes I know the council is overdone however there are influential figures on the council that do hold a certain level of respect for Naruto, The council as a whole will not be against Naruto however the part that they will play will turn the story at crucial points._

_ My last point is more of a piece of advice, like I said earlier criticism goes a lot further than simply flaming someone, especially someone who has already been published or someone who has had their personal literary work read and critiqued by accomplished authors. Yes I know that there are some things that I could do better to correct such as spelling and grammar errors, and for that I do apologize for. If you don't like the story then don't fucking read it's called __**Fan fiction**__ for a reason you stupid harita. Its pleb's like you that make people stop writing, instead of offering advice of a constructive nature you do your best to make them seem insignificant again I say, __**ITS CALLED FAN FICTION**__ grow up and offer something constructive, I don't know you from Adam but I do know that green probably isn't your color, take your envy and don't read my fic's just know with me there's always a Method to the Madness. The only ignorant fuck in this is you for assuming that under the pretense of writing a __**fanfiction**__ in which Kushina is still alive that I would keep to the rest of the story surrounding Kurama and Naruto. WRONG this is my work and its my story to tell I'm the Fan writing this particular Fiction and when it comes to my work I am the Law. Judge Jury and Executioner don't like it then don't read._

Now frae here's how a real review should look

What an amazing start to what can be an amazing story. Kushina alive. That's a plus. Kushina with two other kids...that is a minus. Kushina not being a kage because of her nature. That's a plus. Naruto found out about his heritage  
>outside of Konoha. That is a plus. His slight disdain for Konoha while still<br>holding a degree of affection to those in Konoha that helped him. That is a  
>plus. Council bashing? It's incredibly over played and has been done a million times. That is a plus and minus at the same time. The minus comes from a lack of detail. The plus is the council's outrage at not being able to target<br>Naruto. I could say more, but I won't because it's the first chapter. All I  
>can say is that I love the way you've started off. Thank you for your hard<br>work and I can't wait for the next chappy.

ChoppedHige I thank you for a review that at least points out several key points of the first chapter. As I stated earlier this will not follow the standard formula for Naruto fan fictions it will weave in and out mixing events from the manga with others of my own design. Naruto's disdain for the villagers is born more from a background that I will be one of the major plot points of the story but like you said he also keeps a certain affection to those who helped him or cared for him. Again I thank you for your review and I hope that I can make this a fic you won't soon forget.

Hollyshortfowl, at this point I don't have a main pairing planned, yes while Naruto and Kushina or Naruto and Tsunade would be a good one for a more family oriented tale, but I 'm not sure on whether or not to include a romantic interest. If I do I'm not sure if I want it to be an OC or someone from either Konoha or Suna again though the question falls as to who would fit that role best.

And now that we've had a very much unneeded rant by me and a couple of thanks, I present to you the second chapter of Fury of the Uzumaki.

Chapter: 2  
>The enemy without is the one you know to watch for, but the enemy within that will take your life<p>

Naruto held back the smile that wanted to be shown at Sakura's display of her mastery of Tsunade's teachings, however as the dust and falling rubble died away he dashed by her worry over Gaara's condition raising to the forefront of his thoughts. As he ran he summoned his naginata and two more clones and grinned as he heard the sound of an approaching puppet.

"Aka Suna no Sasori," Naruto said settling into a ready stance. "I can't let you finish what you've started with Gaara." The sound of wing beats alerted Naruto to move and without looking Naruto jumped high into the air using chakra to augment his height. As whatever approached him passed by he launched a hail of shuriken that were lost in the explosion that ensued on contact.

Naruto replaced himself with one of his clones and looked to see a blond hair shinobi with a slashed Iwa headband wearing the robes of Akatsuki standing or a bird made of what looked like clay.

"Looks like we're taking two today," the blond said looking over to his partner, "Kisame might not like me too much after I capture you but oh well."

"Deidara, we need to retreat," Sasori said his tone guttural, but Deidara paid the warning no heed he made to attack again but stopped when Kakashi, Chiyo, and Sakura came up beside Naruto. "we are outmatched at this time after sealing the Ichibi. We need to retreat." Deidara wheeled around on his bird and the rescue party watched as he picked up Gaara's body that had been laying on the cave floor behind Sasori.

"Fine you distract them long enough for me to get a fair distance away since leader-sama wants the body of the jinchuuriki," Deidara said before he sped overhead of the rescue party. Instantly Naruto wheeled and took off in pursuit, Kakashi hot on his heels, leaving Chiyo and Sakura to fight Sasori.

"Naruto!" a glance behind him showed Kakashi following making to keep pace with him as he rushed after Deidara. "You can't take him on alone."

"I'm not the same kid I was three years ago Hatake," Naruto snapped, "I don't intend to fight him to anything conclusive, just to recover Gaara's body." Without looking to see his former sensei watching him with a critical eye. "Gaara doesn't deserve to die like this, not after what he has accomplished."

Kakashi watched his former student with a mixture of relief and wonderment. He knew that Jiraiya had trained Naruto to an extensive degree, but the blond that he ran with now, chasing after an S ranked criminal was a total enigma to the copycat ninja.

"Kakashi," Naruto's voice drew Kakashi from his thoughts, "keep your pace and don't look behind you," Naruto's hand blurred from his sight for a split second and there was a slight influx in Naruto's chakra before Kakashi noticed the sound of footsteps behind him in perfect time with his own.

"Smart," Naruto gave a foxlike grin at the compliment before the two ninja and the clone pacing Kakashi perfectly sped up and moved to intercept Deidara. As they closed in Naruto focused chakra to his hand and the familiar swirling blue ball of condensed chakra appeared.

Deidara sensed the chakra Naruto was using and turned on his flying mount to see the blond jinchuuriki rushing him with a ball of chakra held ready to strike in his hand. Deidara swerved his mount out of the way only to find a torrent of flame from Kakashi where he was headed. Turning back he thrust a hand into his clay finding just enough for one bomb.

"**RASENGAN!**" Naruto roared as he drove the attack into Deidra's chest, forcing the criminal off of his clay mount and into a tree some distance away.

Through his pain Deidara growled before he appeared behind the boy that had managed to get the drop on him, and grabbed him. "Time to go out with a bang," he said before engulfing a mouthful of clay. His body began to swell and a few seconds later he exploded taking out a large section of the forest around him.

Kakashi turned at the explosion and watched as the blast leveled the area he had been in a few moments before and frowned. "Didn't see that coming," he muttered to himself. "Wonder how Naruto got out."

"Quite easily, considering I was never there after I got Gaara free." Naruto said as he landed beside Kakashi, Gaara's body slung over his shoulder. "the first Rasengan was a distraction the second was to make sure his attention was occupied while I went after Gaara's body."

Kakashi regarded Naruto with a new appreciation; Naruto wanted to go after Deidara and take vengeance for Gaara but would not do so. He had set off after Deidara with no other goal but to recover Gaara's body he had done that and still he put others ahead of himself as he and Kakashi headed back to where they had left Chiyo and Sakura.

"We've recovered Gaara," Kakashi said into his microphone as they got back into range of Gai and his team. "However the Akatsuki members were able to extract the Ichibi. Gaara is dead."

Sakura and Chiyo caught up with them on the way back to Suna, and at the legendary wall of the village the entire shinobi populace and what looked like a fair portion of the villagers awaited them. Naruto was shocked at the showing and saddened of what he and his temporary teammates would have to reveal to them.

"Set him down," Naruto regarded Chiyo strangely at that order but did as she asked, but when she made to use what looked like a healing jutsu he spoke.

"The extraction process killed him," he said in a soft emotionless voice that he wished didn't sound so final. "Healing him won't work."

"Naruto that's not a healing jutsu," Sakura said setting a hand on his shoulder, Naruto flinched slightly at the contact. "It's a resurrection jutsu."

"A life for a life," Naruto muttered just slightly enough for Kakashi Chiyo and Sakura to hear him. As the minutes passed Naruto watched wishing that there was a way where neither of them had to die, but he could think of none. Sure he knew jutsu that with his chakra output he could level a mountain but he knew no healing jutsu. It was as this thought crossed him that Chiyo's chakra began to fade.

"I don't have the chakra," Chiyo's whisper was only caught by Naruto who instantly knelt.

"Then use mine." Naruto's voice was quiet but even so those closest to the small group still heard it. Without waiting for an answer he placed a hand on Chiyo's shoulder and began making his chakra flow into her, then out into her hands and into Gaara. His thoughts were completely focused on the two people in front of him, one as selfless as himself giving her life to save the life of her kage, the other one of the best people he ever had the pleasure of calling friend. Two people one who lived the life of a jinchuuriki had come to be so respected and loved by his people that they had allowed him to become their leader, their Kage, their protector.

"Gaara embodies what it means to take the title of Kage," Naruto whispered softly "You can't fall here Gaara not after all you've accomplished. It's not your time to die." The glow around Chiyo's hands faded and as they watched Gaara began to breathe again. Naruto however had his eyes on Chiyo, who let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion before collapsing to the side.

Gaara's eyes opened to a sight he wished he never had to see, one of his people lying dead beside him, he knew he should be dead, he also knew the only reason that he was alive.

"Chiyo," his voice was a hoarse whisper. One that silently wished that his life could have been bought without the loss of Chiyo's own. He would rather have stayed dead as opposed to have anyone of his villagers or shinobi die.

"She didn't hesitate to give her life for yours," Naruto turned at the voice to see his mother and half siblings watching a respectable distance away. "Mourn her, honor her sacrifice, and know that she did it for the good of Suna." Naruto stood and helped Gaara to his feet as Kushina approached.

"You are Uzugakure shinobi," Gaara said his eyes scanning the delegation from Uzu warily. "What brings you here?"

"The threat of Akatsuki is a threat to the world at large," Kushina said diplomatically. "But it is my firstborn that brings me here, like his father he rushes to the aid of those he cares for without thinking of the dangers to himself." She smiled a smile so familiar to Gaara that his eyes turned almost instantly to Naruto and back to Kushina and back again.

"Family?" Gaara looked at Naruto as he posed his question a question to which Naruto nodded. "seems that deceiving its most loyal is a trend in Konoha."

"Not the fault of the village at large," Naruto said, "Just political figures," Gaara's expression was one of knowing understanding. He had had more assassination attempts on him by the time he was twelve than most veteran shinobi had kills under their belts in ANBU. By the time the sand and sound invasion had come about he had spilled more blood than anyone in Suna both inside the village and out.

Gaara's eyes flicked over the Uzu headband Naruto now wore. "Uzu? That's unexpected,"

"Well I wouldn't be me if I were predictable," Naruto replied his eyes sparkled with mischief before they hardened slightly. "I resigned with honor and relegated myself to Uzugakure. I have family that I want to get to know, and after meeting my family and having been to Uzugakure…I'm not the same as I used to be. My lineage…is more of a burden than the beast sealed in my gut."

Gaara stared but nodded at Naruto, while Kakashi, Gai, and Kushina gaped openly at him, Sakura Lee Neji and Tenten were confused. Only his siblings were unsurprised by Naruto's revelation. It was such an incongruous statement from the blond that it stunned all those surrounding them into complete and utter shock.

"Uzu shinobi," Gaara said eventually breaking the silence, "I invite you to stay the night in our village, you had no obligation to offer your assistance but you did so anyway." Here he turned to Kushina. "I owe your son my life, and my title, and my family. I would have none of those without him. I wish you to send word to your leader that if ever you need a hand Suna will offer theirs."

At his words a cheer rang up from the Suna shinobi as if to reinforce their Kage's words. Then as the cheer died down Gaara knelt and respectfully picked up Chiyo's body. "A moment to reflect and respect the sacrifice Lady Chiyo has made this day."

They all fell silent saying nothing but thinking of Chiyo, respecting her sacrifice, loving her for giving her life for the life of their Kage. A Leader who had allowed himself to be captured rather than let any harm befall the village he was sworn to protect.

Finally after a few minutes passed Gaara turned and walked towards the village walls. His elder siblings Temari, his elder sister, and his elder brother Kankuro falling in a step behind him. Naruto his mother and siblings entered followed after them, and they were followed by the Konoha shinobi. The group was a silent delegation of respect from three different villages coming together against one threat. That the result of such high level fighting be only one life among their people was nothing short of astounding.

As the group entered the village they were offered words of thanks and respect for what they risked for their village, from shinobi and civilians alike. The villagers here knew what Naruto carried but did not scorn him for it, they respected him. Like in Uzu they offered Naruto the same respect that they would offer Gaara and his family. They understood the burden he carried, they understood the harsh reality that he lived day after they however after seeing what isolation and hatred had done to Gaara they respected Naruto for not only being the one to steer their Kage away from that dark path, but also for never stepping onto it himself.

Naruto nodded respectfully to each person who said something to thank him for what he had done, trying to wave it off like he had done what anybody would have. Inside however, he knew that not many people would face down two s class criminals not like he had attempted, not boldly and not without hesitation, not without keeping a firm handle on his terror. But Naruto knew better than to show fear, he had learned that lesson hard a long time ago.

Abruptly Naruto forced his thoughts away from that particular line, he knew where it would lead and he had no intention of going there not today, not like this, he would not go there. He kept in step with the delegation but no longer spoke only simply nodded respectfully.

Most didn't notice Naruto's abrupt change however Kushina, who always kept a part of her attention on her eldest when he was near, however did. Behind Naruto he could see that Kakashi had noticed as well but it was the rapt attention that Mikoto regarded her elder brother with that made Kushina smile softly. Maybe just maybe Mikoto would be the one to break his emotionless shell.

It was a few hours later when Naruto was meditating on the bed in the room Gaara had assigned him that he heard a soft knock on the door. He knew it was Mikoto from the way the knock sounded and called for her to enter.

"Naruto-Nii," Mikoto began hesitantly, unsure of how to phrase her question she knew that there were few things about his past that Naruto was willing to talk about, and from what he had divulged, she didn't blame him. "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded and gave her a small smile, "I'm fine Miko-Chan." Naruto smiled at his half-sisters slight blush. He only referred to her like that when they were alone much to her relief. "Just memories that I wish I could forget."

"Sometimes it doesn't hurt to talk to someone about what bothers you," Naruto cut his eyes to her own so sharply she gasped in surprised.

"There are some things that are better left alone little sister," Naruto said in a dark tone. "However some things are also so dark that they keep you up at night until you face them down with all the courage that you can muster. Memories like words can break you more effectively than anything else,"

"You say that like you know what it means to be broken," Mikoto said as she sat on the bed across from Naruto. "Was it really that bad for you in Konoha?"

Naruto sighed flopping back on the bed, no matter how probing her questions, he could never bring himself to hurt Mikoto; she had grown on him with her gentle nature. However he knew that that gentle nature hid the fierce kunoichi he knew that she could become without a moment's hesitation.

"To me it's nothing short of astounding that I never became the killer that Gaara did." Naruto said. "The way the villagers in Konoha did more that mutter about me behind their backs or isolate me by telling their children to say away from me, that didn't bother me after a while as much as it did initially. None of that got to me, none of that hurt, none of that made me hate them." Mikoto stared at him as he spoke completely taken in by the emptiness in Naruto's voice. "It was the beating I got during the festival one year that broke me. The festival was to celebrate the day the Kyuubi was defeated, that day also happens to be my birthday." Naruto closed his eyes seeing the day as clear as the day it happened.

***Flashback***

Naruto at 8 years old usually wasn't out after dark, but tonight he hadn't been able to resist going to the festival. He had always loved the bright lights the pretty colors of the clothes everyone wore. He had just walked around taking everything in. drawn in by the festive happiness that everyone was engulfed in.

Shortly after he started wandering the festival he had come across Ayame from his favorite place to eat Ichiraku ramen. Her father Teuchi had given her the day off to let her have some fun for once instead of working at the stand. Together the two had explored the rest of the festival taking in the sights without really paying attention to the time until the crowds began to thin, consisting more of partiers drinking than of families or teenagers having fun.

When they did notice the time however Ayame offered to walk Naruto home before going home herself. Neither of them noticed however the group of men that followed the pair.

They were a fair distance away from both the festival and Naruto's apartment when the men stuck. Ayame and Naruto were rendered immobile in mere moments.

"What do we have here boys?" One of the men slurred drunkenly a sick smile on his face.

"A demon and his whore," one of the other men said, his eyes glinting maliciously. "Well if he can deal with a demon than we're more than good enough for her."

At those words Ayame's eyes went wide and she struggled with renewed strength against the men who held her. The first man stepped forward and slapped her, Naruto growled in anger at seeing one of the few people that was kind to him being attacked. One of the men holding him hit him and Naruto saw stars from the force of the blow.

"Watch demon," the other man hissed menacingly in his ear. "Watch as we take your whore from you."

"I'll kill you bastards if you touch her," Naruto snarled bloodlust blazing in his eyes and the men holding Ayame began to strip her. "I'll revel in it." Naruto was no fool, he knew exactly what they were going to do, but he also knew that there wasn't much that he could do to stop them. and then he felt a something stuck to his forehead.

Any strength that Naruto could have used to get out of the men's holds was instantly sapped from him. He could only watch as one by one they violated Ayame and took sick pleasure in her cries of pain. No matter how much she begged for them to stop they did nothing but laugh and continue.

***Flashback end***

Naruto stopped speaking at Mikoto's sob. He sat up to see her in tears her eyes flowing with tears. She felt so harshly for her brother, and understood why he didn't want to let himself close to people. One of the few that had been close to him had been violated just to spite him.

"Naruto…" both of them whirled around to look at the door where Kushina her eyes swimming from unshed tears. She felt for her eldest son, she truly did, and she wished that there was something that she could do for him, but what could she do. He didn't entirely trust her. Not that she blamed him one bit for just hearing what had been done to that Ayame girl.

Kushina could tell just from the way he spoke that that was just one memory among dozens from his 13 years alone in Konoha. 13 years to which she had no knowledge of her sons' life. She felt horrible, she felt like she had abandoned him, she felt like the lowest scum of the earth for having not verified her son's death for herself instead of listening to…that man and his flunkies would die, and she would personally make certain of it.

"Kushina," she started at Naruto calling to her. "Don't," Kushina blinked at her sons command, how had he known what she was thinking, had she given anything away? She wasn't certain she couldn't be certain, when Naruto was concerned there was no telling what she would do no telling how she would react to things. A threat to her son would be taken care of with every bit of her skill, and though she knew he was more than old enough to take care of himself she still wanted to protect him.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," Kushina said breathlessly, still holding back her tears.

"I know," Naruto stood and crossed the room to the door. Before Kushina was aware of what he was doing he hand her arms around her in a tender hung, one that let the elder woman know that Naruto held no animosity towards her for his loneliness growing up. "It's not your fault," Naruto whispered to her softly. "But I do forgive you…mother."

Kushina turned her head to look at her son, to be sure he heard him correctly but he was already gone, not even a trace of chakra to give her a trail to follow. She smiled at that revelation. "Jiraiya has taught you well."

Naruto sighed as he went through yet another set with his Naginata the weapon cutting through the air with a slight ringing of the wickedly sharp blade. It had been two hours since his conversation with Mikoto, he was dripping with sweat and still he pushed himself.

"Damn," he cursed himself. He didn't have time to be forging ties with people, he needed to train, and he had to become stronger in order to protect those he cared about. Sure he had trained with both Jiraiya and his mother, Kushina, but while they were highly feared ninja they were too cautious they always wanted him to take it easier to not push so hard. And in a way Naruto could understand their concerns, growing too powerful too quickly had destroyed many a ninja.

So instead of trying to learn high level techniques on his own he trained in the basics, from basic weapon work, to projectiles, strategies with the most basic jutsu and of course he trained with his naginata and in both the taijutsu style he learned with Jiraiya and the style his mother had begun teaching him.

He trained and would continue to train this way until every motion was instinctual and flowed like a river, but with the power of a maelstrom.

"Impressive Naruto." Kakashi's voice came from the shadows from his left and without thinking Naruto reacted blurring from his position and dropping low while swinging his naginata high, Kakashi's arm blurred drawing a kunai but Naruto's longer reach proved to be enough for Naruto to get his weapon to Kakashi's throat.

"It's not nice to watch from the shadows, Kakashi," Naruto said with a hint of a slight smile. "you know how ninja react when surprised even slightly."

Kakashi gave an eye smile that made Naruto relax and rise to his full height before resealing his naginata in the seal on his wrist. The jounin put away the kunai he held and as he did his expression turned serious. "It's not like you to run," he said softly then frowned when Naruto laughed.

"I don't run Kakashi, I never go back on my word, even when people that are supposed to act for the good of all fail to do so." Naruto's tone was clipped with his agitation at Kakashi's words. "I may want to but I never will. I have every intention of living up to my promise to making sure Sasuke returns to Konoha," Kakashi frowned at Naruto's words before Naruto continued. "I don't remember promising that I would return him alive."

"Naruto." Kakashi began but Naruto cut him off before the jounin could say more.

"Hatake if you dare try to defend that bastard to my face I will show you exactly how much stronger I've become since I left Konoha three years ago." Naruto's voice was now one of warning on of anger an anger so strong and profound it sent chills of trepidation down Kakashi's spine. "Everyone's precious Sasuke turned traitor to Orochimaru of all people, the man responsible for the Sandaime's death. Sasuke, during our battle at the Valley of the End, plunged his hand through my chest not once but twice with your damned Chidori." Kakashi instantly paled, if Sasuke had landed such a strike…

Naruto made to continue but at that moment Sakura's voice cut through the night air. "So you intend to kill him?"

Naruto didn't even bother to look at Sakura as he answered. "If need be I will kill him, if only to keep Orochimaru from gaining the sharingan." Naruto moved his head to the left neatly dodging the fist that Sakura attempted to strike him with. "Let me tell you something Sakura-Chan." The emphasis that he put on the honorific was a mocking coldness that revealed his rising anger. "Jiraiya taught me some of his spying techniques and for me kept tabs on any known sound bases in the elemental nations. I've known every time Sasuke has left the safety provided by Oto's secrecy and everything that he has done in the three years that I've been gone." he spun now forcing Sakura to step back from the intense anger snapping in those sapphire eyes.

"Did you hear about the village that was destroyed in a single night on the borders of Hi no Kuni?" Naruto's question split the air between her and Sakura nodded mutely. "That was done by Sasuke, and only Sasuke. And you want know what for?" Naruto didn't wait for Sakura's answer he was going to tell her exactly how far Sasuke had fallen in the last three years under Orochimaru's tutelage.

"To test a damn JUTSU!" Naruto roared in a voice that echoed through their surroundings. "If Jiraiya and I hadn't been close by there wouldn't have been any survivors."

Kakashi had paled at those words, he had known that Jiraiya was the one who had sent word of that village a little more than a year previously, but if Naruto spoke the truth then he must have fought Sasuke.

"Did you two fight?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto didn't answer he made a quick handseal and disappeared.

Kushina and his two siblings were waiting for him as he approached the village gates. Naruto said not a word and Kushina stayed silent. Mikoto simply offered her elder brother a gentle smile and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, Lian offered a slight nod and as one the four turned and departed the Sunagakure.

The Konoha shinobi would leave less than an hour later to return home. They would reach the other end of the desert to see the Uzu shinobi rising to their feet after a rest. They hadn't ran hard but none had slept fully during the night Naruto approached team Gai.

"Team Gai, a request if you will?" Kushina said as she approached with her son who held out a scroll bearing the Uzugakure symbol. "This is the alliance proposal for an alliance with Konoha, make sure that this is delivered to no one other than Tsunade-sama. It has already been approved by Uzugakure's council and signed by the Leader and his advisors." Gai nodded and Neji took the scroll from Naruto, who turned and started to walk away.

"Naruto," Neji called to the blond who turned back a questioning look in his eyes. "I want a rematch next time you're in Konoha." Naruto smiled at the challenge and turned and started walking away again raising a hand in farewell as he walked away, his family falling in behind him.

**A/N: Well there we go another chapter down. Again I would like to offer my thanks to ChoppedHige HollyShortFowl and mako234, for their reviews regarding the first chapter before edits and the error that led to me reposting the first chapter. I would also like to offer my thanks to those who have added this to their favorites list and alerts. USAVet, Spug3t, Queryan, weasel, ZMasterZeroX, sparton2, -Namikaze, Kotkas24, Fateweaver01, TerrorPain, raiton123, jprice410, Maximus05, YamiT3nsai, ZamielRaizuto, icaathinofaname, Neverean, chaos nutter, hunternin64, Bunny Lynn-Lynn, Ektor234, Hell Changer, Buddah2100, Lord of Random Destruction, and diegosennin my thanks to you all.**


End file.
